


Terrence Suave, the Distortionist

by Anonymous



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Abuse, Based on a Vocaloid Song, Gaslighting, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Mild Language, Minor Character Death, Past Abuse, Song Lyrics, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:14:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27899689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Terrence SuaveA Former Toppat LeaderA name that lives in InfamyBut what exactly did he do?
Relationships: Reginald Copperbottom & Right Hand Man, Reginald Copperbottom & Terrence Suave
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21
Collections: Anonymous





	Terrence Suave, the Distortionist

**Author's Note:**

> I've seen a lot of stories that portray Terrence as a sympathetic character. But I don't really think that was the case. I was heavily inspired by the song "The Distortionist" by GHOST, that has a lot of ideas of Gaslighting and abuse. And I just wondered... What if Terrence was like that. 
> 
> And yes I did put the lyrics to the song in this
> 
> (Link to song! https://youtu.be/NZ0muYBh2HY)

_"You'd best stay away from them."_

_"They've hurt me badly..."_

_"One could even say they're abusive."_

_"I hate them."_

_"Care to join me?"_

-

Henry has heard of the previous leaders before him. The Toppat Clan has had many leaders in it's years. As so, their pictures have been hung on the wall for all to see. There was the occasional "Oo's" and "Ah's" at the most fond past Leaders of the Toppats. But there was one picture that no one seemed to go near, or even glance at.

Henry, the current leader, had always wondered this. He would go into the hall of leaders, see the painting and ask who was the one with the golden pistol. Most Toppat members would either ignore Henry or change the subject.

Braver souls would just simply reply, "His name was Terrence Suave." And the conversation would end. Others would just say, "He was the worst leader we ever had." And not go into detail. Unfortunately, this just sparked Henry's curiosity even more.

Finally, Henry went to the former leader for answers. Reginald Copperbottom himself. "You want me to talk about who now?" Reginald asked. Henry pointed at the picture of the past leader to clarify. Reginald looked at Henry, then at the picture again. Reginald sighed, "Well, I suppose you would know sooner or later..."

-

_"Something doesn't quite line up."_

_Tears laced with cyanide flow through the cracks of a_

_Mirror shattered long ago_

_And, sure, I’m the one who swung the metal bat_

_But, hey, I can’t control the urge!_

_Nobody’s gonna blame me for that_

_Impossible, impossible_

-

Terrence was known to be a very charming man to the other Toppats. This led to others putting in good words about him, and then leading Terrence to be promoted to higher positions. More control over individual raids and such. 

Though Reginald would always sense something… Off about Terrence. The way he would take over conversations of others, the way he would cut into explanations, just the small little things about Terrence. But the thing that stood out about Terrence, was the raids he organized.

Reginald could have sworn that everytime Terrence can back from a raid, his team seemed to come out getting bruised or hurt. Words slipped that explained that Terrence would usually just wing his operations. When asked this to Terrence, he would simply replied "I couldn't help myself."

Other than those factors, nothing seemed entirely bad about Terrence. He seemed to be a good member of the clan. Reliable and trustworthy!... Right?

-

_Twist ‘n turn it right around_

_The details never safe or sound_

_The truth projected through a lense_

_With nothing proving otherwise_

_Now take the time to realize_

_Despite what you believe_

_The victim of a massacre_

_Was none other than poor me_

_Surely you can see the problem_

_I don’t wanna lose my own reflection_

_A deplorable perception of me_

_Was none other than an image of you_

-

It was when Terrence was made chief when his mask began to crack. First order of business on his to-do list? Raiding a simple bank with no plan. Ridiculous thought, really. But thankfully, the group that Terrence put together for the raid came up with the plan to make a successful outcome. 

The congrats and cheers were immediate. They would have thrown a party, but because of Randy Radman's debt he made, they couldn't really do that. Terrence didn't mind this at all. Besides, the praise and admiration he's gotten. So much so, that no one realized that more and more attention was being given to Terrence instead of the group he was with.

Days later, the former group held a meeting about this. Calling out how Terrence was takiing all their credit away from them. What they didn't know was that this was a big mistake to speak harshly to Terrence Suave. He charged and pinned one of the group members to the wall, "Listen-" He sneered, "It is not me who's being the 'arrogant' one here, but all of you! Demanding the attention you all seem to want so badly. It's not me who's prideful, but you. If you want attention, imagine the attention you could get while being thrown out of the airship!" 

Terrence did not realize Reginald listening from outside the room.

-

_You’re making a wreck of broken glass_

_And leaving me a f▬kin' mess_

_Bending light in a way that shows_

_Exactly how the story goes_

_Whimsical, dear, your lies are clear_

_Now who the hell would’ve ever guessed?_

_Play my games and abide my ways_

_There’s no way you can compensate_

-

The cracks in the mask became more apparent as time went on. More raids being held, more casualties, more Toppat members staying silent after trying to talk to Terrence about this. All of this felt incredibly wrong, even when the Chief reassured everyone that things were fine.

But even then…

"It was not my fault!" Terrence exclaimed. This last raid had not gone too well this time. Everyone's eyes were on Terrence. The panic he felt soon disappeared when he pointed to his team, "It is their fault! It wasn't me who went against my orders!" He began to smirk, "Or made the plan that led to this failure." Now, everyone's eyes were on the team. While everyone had eyes of anger and disappointment, Terrence Suave smirked.

Reginald was the only one who noticed.

-

_A monster, monster, monster, monster_

_Now run away, run away, run away_

_I’m a monster, monster, monster, monster_

_Now run away, run away, run away_

_Now you’re the monster_

_A glimmer of betrayal changes my mind_

_The odds against your favor_

_Forever_

_Ignorant atrocities and_

_Colorless apologies_

_This isn’t what it looks to be_

_I’m not as cruel as you see me_

_Take the time to realize_

_Despite what you may see_

_The mirrors cracked themselves_

_And I was cut on the broken shards_

_And how I bled_

-

Tension was growing in the airship. Everyone could feel it, it was so thick one could cut it with a knife. But who were the ones causing this tension? "Those willing to betray us!" Terrence answered. Terrence knew there were toppats among the airship who held a grudge against him. Whether it was from a previous raid or from a threat he made, Terrence didn't care about the root of their suspicions. He needed them gone.

And gone they were. Most of the Toppats could not understand why some of the clan members began mysteriously disappearing. Bringing this up to the Chief, he'd simply say, "It was their choice to leave. Nothing we can do to change their minds." 

And while some kept their heads down, others did not. Next to tension, fear had taken over in the clan. Individuals who spoke up, are left beaten up or missing. Reginald witnessed this first hand. He was just walking down the hallway, passing by the Chief's office. The door opened, and a clan member stumbled out black eyed and bruised. His red hair looked messy. It was Reginald's own second. He ran over to his second to Terrence's third, asking "Are you alright?'s" and "What happened?'s". His question was answered when Terrence stepped out. Terrence's own hands looked bruised.

"I didn't want to do it, but he was the one who threw the first punch." Terrence explained. 

Reginald didn't believe a word he said.

-

_Stuck in a spotlight brighter than_

_The smile no one ever saw_

_Bending light in a way that shows_

_The truth that left our friends in awe_

_Whimsical, dear, your lies are clear_

_Now who the hell would’ve ever guessed?_

_Play my games and abide my ways_

_There’s no way you can compensate_

-

It was hard for Reginald to contain his anger. No not anger, he was furious at the chief. Furious and done with everything that Terrence has done. 

"You punched your own third in command, Terrence! And for what?! Hurting your feelings? Denying you?" Reginald exclaimed! Terrence, on the other hand look unamused, "Both, honestly." Terrence replied.

Reginald continued, "Do you have no respect for others?!" "Says the one raising his voice." Terrence retorted. Reginald shrunk a bit when he heard the venom in Terrence's voice. "Just because you're my right hand man, Reginald, doesn't mean you can say that to me." Reginald gulped a bit. "I have been so patient with you, you know? And yet you keep going against me. Who's the one being disrespectful here? Hm?"

Reginald only nodded. Terrence leaned back in his chair, "Just get out of my sight." Reginald did that with no hesitation.

To say that was the last straw was an understatement. Terrence Suave was an unfit leader.

-

_Madness, it’s madness_

_Oh, it’s sickening_

_It’s sickening_

_You know_

_It’s unfair, it’s unfair_

_How you distorted my reflection_

_In all this madness_

_It’s madness_

_Oh, it’s sickening_

_It’s sickening_

_You know_

_It’s unfair, it’s unfair_

_How you distorted my reflection_

_You know it’s too late_

-

Rumors. Whispers. Stares. That's all Terrence could see and hear in the Airship. All the Toppat members gave him looks of fear, or hate. 

Terrence never knew that it would all come to this. All eyes were on him, and his second in command, Reginald. "Terrence Suave, you are hereby dethroned from your position of the Toppat Clan's Chief." Reginald said, as Terrence stood on the plank of the Airship. "This is unfair!" Terrence shouted. "Mutiny even! You lying, double crossing-" "Me the liar?!" Reginald interrupted. "YOUR recklessness! YOUR lies! YOUR abuse to us! To the clan! And you try and pin this all on me?"

Reginald poked at the chest of the now former leader, "You do not deserve to say anything at all! And you'll never again!"

Just then, Reginald pushed the man off and took his hat as he fell backwards. Terrence started to scream. But as he did, the world seemed to slow as his life flashed before his eyes.

-

_Seog yrots eht woh yltcaxe_

_Swohs taht yaw a ni thgil gnidneb_

_Ssem ’nikcuf a em gnivael dna_

_Ssalg nekorb fo kcerw a gnikam er’uoy_

_Seog yrots eht woh yltcaxe_

_Swohs taht yaw a ni thgil gnidneb_

_Ssem ’nikcuf a em gnivael dna_

_Ssalg nekorb fo kcerw a gnikam er’uoy_

_You’re lost in a world of funhouse mirrors_

_Twisted for eternity_

_Bending light in a way that shows_

_Refraction of hypocrisy_

_Whimsical, dear, your lies are clear_

_Now who the hell would’ve ever guessed?_

_Play my games and abide my ways_

_There’s no way you can compensate_

-

Terrence Suave: Overthrown because of his recklessness and poor leadership

Terrence Suave: One of the worst leaders the Toppat Clan has ever had. He would launch raids that made no sense, just for the thrill.

Terrence Suave: **The Distortionist**.

-

_Tears laced with cyanide flow through the cracks of a_

_Mirror shattered long ago_

_And, sure, I’m the one who swung the metal bat_

_But, hey, I can’t control the urge!_

_Nobody’s gonna blame me for that_

-

All that was left of Terrence, was a lone hat.

**Author's Note:**

> One  
> Two  
> Three  
> BREAK!


End file.
